Cupcakes and Work out
by Sun Kasai
Summary: It seems Asus teasing has an actual effect on Amai. Asu x Amai.


**Disclaimer: Here we go again, another Rival shipping fanfic. This time its about Asu Rito, the active athlete who can't turn down a challenge and Amai Odayaka the sweet Cooking club president with a sweeter attitude. I'll be honest with you all, these thing are starting to get difficult to do… Not because of pressure or something like that, but because im starting to run out of Rivals. I doubt ill do something with Taros Sister and I can seriously not come up with anything for the other two…you know, Miss flirty School boy fantasy and Miss shy Scholl boy fantasy. Anyway, just so you know, I have recently watched this Rap Battle of Akademi videos and it actually made me genuinely laugh, I highly recommend it. Favorite Line:**

 **Taro: Now pardon my English but can you kindly FUCK OF! (At this point Budo knew, he fucked up.)**

 **And:**

 **Osana: Your weird and youre a freak!**

 **Ayano: I don't think he'll complain when he gets me in the sheets (had a Mirai Nikki flashback during this one. What is it about the crazy ones?)**

 **It really brightened my mood, thanks for that. Oh and as a last word. Apology accepted but, there is actually no need to. I didn't feel pressured by you. I enjoy writing so it's not that im feeling bad while doing it. It's just that I sometimes get over my head when making these stories, im really the only one who is putting pressure on me in that case. Normally that's not the case but I just do want to update something frequently and not become one of these writers who never complete something (hint why I haven't done anything with chapters so far) and when there is a theme that has bothered me for so long, well things might be more difficult for me, I mean I explained my troubles with the last story. These were all troubles I already had FAR before you requested it by the way so no hard feelings, im good but thanks for your concern ;).**

 **Anyway, I'm talking again for far too long so…moving on!**

Cupcakes and Work out

The Cocking Club was one of the most beloved Clubs in all of Akademi. There was really nothing to hate about it. It's members were nice and lovely people, they often handed out handmade food to the students and of course, the cherry on the Cake, was theyre Club Leader. Amai Odayaka.

The brown-haired girl, who always wanted to bring a smile on other people's faces with her baked goods, was currently however in a sad mood. She had just been told by a girl, that a boy she had crushed on hated girls who cook. This hit the young girl surprisingly hard. She wasn't so much into him but it still hurt that somebody hated it so much when she would cook, so in order to cheer herself up she decide to do what she can do best. Cocking.

Right now, she was trying out a new Cupcake recipe she had invented herself. Amai was just about to put the final touch with the Icing, as suddenly a loud noise made the room crumble and led to hear spraying the Icing on the entire work plate. Turning around she saw a good friend of hers, standing in the Door was a girl a little bit older then her with blond hair and some sweet running down her face, probably from her last workout. The girl in question was the Sports Club Leader and Childhood friend of Amai, Asu Rito. The loud noise was obviously the door, being pretty much ripped open by the girls surprising strength.

"Hey there Amai-Chan!" Asu said cheerfully, before running up and pulling her friend in a hug. Amai was not that surprised by this, Asu was the kind of person who valued contact with anpother and instead just hugged back. Braking out of the hug Asu looked Amai in the eyes and could tell something was wrong. "You look sad. Did something happen?" she asked concerned. Nodding Amai answered "I'm fine, just a boy I was crushing on hates it when girls cook." Asu just scoffed, "Well it's his fault for being so dumb! I have actually just had a similar experience. A girl had told me that the boy I recently was taking interest in, was hating girls who do sport, like SERIOUSLY… Se-ri-ous-ly? If you ask me we don't need these Kind of Guys! There are still a lot of people out there who could love us just as who we are!" The blonde cheerfully explained. Amai was smiling a little. Asu just really knew how to cheer her up.

Rito continued: "In fact I can even think of some other cute boys just perfect for me. Maybe one of the Martial Arts Club boys, they at least know how to handle a challenge. On the other hand…" she whispered the last part and spoke into Amais ear:" I can think of some cute girls for me as well."

Amai sighed inwardly. It was really no secret that Asu was being flirty towards anyone around her. Everybody just took it as a part of her personality and stuck with it. Amai however, was one of the few who know the truth. Asu actually considered herself Pansexual and without any preference. However, around her friend Amai she showed a little more affection then towards others. She was always being Kinda attracted to the cook and Amai knew about it. It didn't bother her, she wouldn't have stayed friends with her otherwise but sometimes it makes her flustered.

Asu still had this shit eating grin on her face and leaned closer to Amais face "You have some icing on your check." She said before wiping it with her finger from Amais face sticking it in her mouth. Amai was blushing right now. The red on her checks only intensified, when Asu closed her eyes and actually moaned a little. "Sweet", she said as she was finished with her teasing, "but I don't know if it's the icing or…" before she could continue hse took a look at Amais face, which was not only red but had glazy eyes as well. Suddenly feeling guilty Asu asked with a worried voice "Did I, went too far?"

Amai shook her head "No, it's just…normally I can deal with your teasing but today…"

Asu pulled her in a hug again "I am sorry Amai-Chan. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." "Why do you like me?" Asu was shocked by this question "Why are you asking this? You are one of the kindest and most loveable people I know. You genuinely care for the people around you and are just too adorable not to love." Amai smiled at the words of her friend. "Thanks Asu-Chan"

They parted from they're hug again and looked at each other. Amais Heart was actually beating faster than usual. She decided that this was the time to ask something that was bothering her for quite some time. "Hey Asu-Chan. What would you do when I would say that I want to try the whole Lesbian thing out?" "R-really? You want to?" said an astounded Rito with a little hope in her voice.

"Well yeah" Amai answered "You have always been my friend and you just said all these nice things about me again and actually meant it."

Asu tried to play it cool," W-Well if you actually want " and failed miserably, "I would be good to guide ya into the Lesbo lifestyle homie"

"For Christ sake did I just actually say that out loud?! This was so cringe worthy." Asu thought but was interrupted by Amai

"I am interested yes, but I can't be right now." Asu was visibly confused by this, so she decided to let Amai continue explaining.

"I am not like you Asu-Chan, you know that. I can't just be above what other people say. If they wouldn't be ready to accept it… I just don't know how I would deal with it and it scares me. So I have a deal." Asu perked up. "If something really crazy happens, like REALLY crazy her in school, like the Delinquent Queen getting a boyfriend, then we can try. Nobody would notice some people trying to date each other when there is something else to gossip about. Would this be okay?"

"More than okay!" Asu was overjoyed. She had hoped that her teases would eventually work out, but she always doubted it! Now she was having a date!...Kinda, but hey, this is High School. Sooner or later something crazy will happen.

In the hyper active state she was in, Asu just decided to give Amai a quick peck on the lips. This blunt move made the cook blush like crazy. "I am more than looking forward to the next big school drama." Asu whispered in Amais ear, fully back in her teasing Persona. She quickly grabbed one of the Cupcakes Amai had finished, stating that she needed the Calories for her Work out and continued to walk out of the Cooking Club with an extra jump in her step.

Amai looked after her friend, still blushing and touching her lips. Smiling, she turned back to her Cupcakes and decided to fix the mess from earlier.

She would be looking forward to the next school drama as well.

 **I cannot be the only one who thinks Asu acts like this. On the other hand… I have a friend in real life** **who is pretty much like her in anyway possible so…maybe this kinda flood in there. Seriously though, she always is flirting and makes so much sport. Kinda affected the story I guess. Anyway, I thought It was a fitting plot, these two just go well together and just imagining Asu constantly teasing Amai and other people around her is making me smile. Besides I haven't used the 'Teasing Friend Plot so far' so why not now?**

 **Btw: I would like to just take a moment here and honor just what this game has actually become. It started of as little Indie Game and has now over a Million supporting Followers and the kind of dedicated Fans some Games only dream of, while still being in production! I just wanted to say that this is amazing. Good Job Yandere Dev! You truly created a Fandom.**

 **Well then, until the next story.**


End file.
